Sweet Habits
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [My first AtoJi fic!] Mainly focused on Jirou's side. People thought that Akutagawa Jirou is only a narcoleptic and troublesome person. Not until an Atobe Keigo noticed his presence. / Adorable Pair! Don't like, don't read!
1. Breakfast with his family

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Sweet Habits** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : F**riendship **, R** omance **, F** luffy **, F** amily

 **Pair : Adorable Pair (A** tobe **K** eigo **x A** kutagawa **J** irou **)**

 **Warning :** Same universe, OOC, typos, etc. Let's see our Adorable Pair closer! Especially my baby, Jirou! XD Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **1** **Sweet habit in breakfast time**

* * *

Sunlight shone the earth slowly. The voice of birds chirped to each other from outside window. The curtain was opened by its room owner. He yawned with left hand covering his mouth while the right hand stretched up. His eyes seemed a half open, but the person chose to wake forcefully.

"Jirou! Let's have breakfast!" His mother's voice reached his ears.

" _Haaaaai_..." replied the boy named Jirou.

His feet stepped and took his tennis bag on the desk before went out. When he wanted to close the door, suddenly his back was slapped. Jirou startled and shrieked in surprise, followed by the other's laugh voice.

"It's hurt, Yashirou-niichan!" protested him while rubbing his back against the wall.

The adult guy who looked alike Jirou but has a bit longer hair than him, crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Every day I do that, it always makes you full-awake, huh? Seriously this little bro of mine..." His head shook while sighing hopeless.

Jirou's lips pouted. "Say sorry, Niichan! It's still hurt, ugh!"

"You should thanks me instead, Otoutou," said Yashirou as he pinched his otoutou's nose. Slowly he turned around.

The expression on Jirou's face lit up. Without a word, his hands hugged Yashirou's neck and let his body was carried on the back. This was one of his favourite routines since he was child. Although Jirou had been in last year of junior high, but his brother still wanted to spoil him.

"I already forgive you, _arigatou_." Jirou smiled and his nose rubbed to his neck.

"Don't sleep on the bus, 'kay? Okaasan worried about you." Yashirou reminded.

His head nodded. "Does Rui get better?" asked him.

"I checked her before, it seems her fever already down."

Truth to be true, Jirou felt guilty because he made his family worried, especially when his sister, Rui, was sick. Yesterday he passed his terminal stop while sleeping, so it made his family thinking him was lost. Even though it wasn't the first, even it had happened many times.

He was told by his parents after checked up a while ago that he has narcolepsy illness. It was from his mother's family. Almost every day Jirou slept all of sudden at many places. Different from him, Yashirou and Rui didn't get it and lived like normal people. Of course he was envy but it couldn't be helped. Yashirou promised to help him so it was fine for now.

If he thought about it again, actually he could wake when he did whatever he liked. Example was playing tennis with the strong player like Atobe Keigo. Ah, or Rikkaidai's Marui Bunta!

Maybe he would visit Rikkaidai before going home today?

" _Ohayou_ , my sweet children," greeted their mother cheerfully.

His brother let him down and Jirou replied, " _Ohayou_ , Kaachan."

" _Ohayou_..." greeted the head of Akutagawa's family as he yawned and sat beside Jirou. The smile on his face widened because he felt something poked his cheek. He looked over, trying to bite that forefinger before the owner hid it on his back.

Giggle voice from Jirou invited the others to laugh.

"Let's start the breakfast~" The mother persuaded them.

Jirou ate his sandwich and interrupted by his father's voice.

"Today let your Otousan takes you two to the school."

"Do it to Jirou, Otousan. I'm fine since I've been adult," rejected Yashirou proudly.

"You're still senior high schooler, how could you say that?" replied their mother, joking.

" _M-maa_ , I'm going to start part time job today, right?"

" _SUGEEEEE_! Niichan become like Touchan and Kaachan!?" admired Jirou. His eyes looked sparkle as if the stars were there. "Can I take a part time job too!?" He asked.

"No," replied his members' family in the same time.

"Eeeeeh!? Why!?" protested Jirou.

"You have to wait until you graduate from junior high. After that, we will consider it," answered his father firmly. They couldn't say that his illness made them worried. Even when Jirou asked their permission to join tennis club, they doubted. In the end, they gave in with some agreements, like he should at home before 8 o'clock.

On other side, Jirou who lost argument only frowned then he shrugged. The topic of part time job had forgotten quickly. He remembered something for a moment.

"Ah, maybe I'll go home late tonight," said Jirou.

His mother looked worried. "Is there group's assignment?"

Jirou's head shook. "I want to play tennis with Marui-kun!"

If they heard that name, they'd known. What made Jirou late wasn't only playing tennis. He was often invited going to some cafes to eat sweet foods by that friend until he forgot the time.

"I see, if anything happen, call me or your Okaasan, 'kay?" His father gave the permission.

Jirou nodded. "May I buy some puddings for Rui?"

"Sure. Rui will be happy," replied the mother.

"Want me to fetch at the station?" His brother asked.

Wide smile came back to his face. " _Un_!"

His routines in the morning always could make his mood up. Even every day they did it, he never felt bored. In many times, Jirou claimed happily.

"I really love you!"

 **~ Breakfast time ended! ~**

 **H-hello, everyone... Especially all of AtoJi shippers or Jirou's fans (like me) who read this fanfic of mine... :')**

 **I know, I am aware. Admit it, I'm not consistent author after all. TAT I just uploaded and publish the same fanfic yesterday in Bahasa Indonesia. But I changed my mind this morning, so here I published this in English. I'm sorry, but yeah. Since international readers are fine with English, I tried it. It's only drabble tho. XD**

 **Thank you! #bow**

 **CHAU!**


	2. Morning practice's cancel

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Sweet Habits** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : F**riendship **, R** omance **, F** luffy **, F** amily

 **Pair : Adorable Pair (A** tobe **K** eigo **x A** kutagawa **J** irou **)**

 **Warning :** Same universe, OOC, typos, etc. Let's see our Adorable Pair closer! Especially my baby, Jirou! XD Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **2** **One of** **sweet habits in morning practice**

* * *

Atobe Keigo was staring through car's window as his right hand supported his chin. The sky was a bit cloudy this morning, as if the rain would fall soon like last night. Around a half hour, limousine stopped at in front of Hyoutei Gakuen's gate. His driver told him that they've arrived.

The door was opened. Atobe got out elegantly. He tighten his brown tie and fished out his phone from one of pockets on the blazer.

Limousine moved as Atobe walked in to the courtyard. One message from his Vice captain tennis club, Oshitari Yuushi, came not long after that. He sighed and turned right to the tennis court. How could he forget that someone must be there in early morning?

His forehead twitched after saw that person sleeping peacefully. Last night Oshitari already sent all of tennis club members about morning practice cancelled due to bad weather, include this person. He felt dizzy now.

Atobe walked closer to the bench, climbed the stairs while trying to control his patience. His legs stopped moving at in front of the Sleeping Beauty from Hyoutei. He stared at that sleeping face and his eyes softened unconsciously. A heavy sigh could be heard from Atobe as his body bowed until his perfect nose almost touching the other's nose. How could he mad after seeing this innocent face?

Suddenly the snoring voice slipped out from the said person's mouth and made his face changed into expressionless. He cupped the other's cheeks with only his right hand. The action was replied by his whining voice.

"Uuu—! Uuuuu—!"

"How long you want to sleep here, Jirou?" He asked as he took back his hand.

Akutagawa Jirou opened his eyes slowly, showing him the purest brown eyes he's ever seen. "Nngh? The morning practice already finished, Atobe?"

"Didn't you see the message?" The Captain tried to calm down.

Jirou sat while rubbing his right eye. "Message? From you?"

"Look at it. Now." Atobe crossed his hands in front of his chest.

The blonde haired guy obeyed. He took his phone from inside his tennis bag. His eyes blinked and looked up at his captain. Jirou gave his sheepish smile then showing his phone that still dead mode.

Atobe's lips made a thin line. "You..."

"Sorry, Atobe. I forgot, ehehe." Jirou said.

"If something bad happen, I won't take the responsibility for your missing body." He warned.

His teammate pouted. "You won't miss me either?"

"Ore-sama never miss somebody. Keep that on your mind."

"You're so mean, Atobe," whined Jirou.

The captain kept looking at him with his left eyebrow rising a bit. When the other said 'just kidding', his expression softened again. He sat beside Jirou and stared at the tennis court. The calmness made him closing his eyes. Soft wind felt warm to his body, despite the raining season starting earlier this year.

 _Thud_. Atobe glanced at his left side. Jirou's head leaned on his shoulder and dozed off. With his right hand, he brushed the blonde hair smoothly.

Jirou let his purr voice be heard. He snuggled to Atobe's body as if he was searching some warmness from him. "Your body's so warm. You know that, Atobe?" He asked while holding a yawn.

"Of course. Ore-sama _no bigi ni yoi na_!" Atobe claimed proudly.

The other party just smiled before his sleepy got better of him.

Realized that Jirou already slept, Atobe's head leaned on him. He adjusted his position and stayed like that for some minutes. But the warm of soft wind made him slept too, with his pure smile that he never used to before.

 _Just today maybe, I let you dragged me to your Sleeping Beauty's world. To see and wake you from your slumber. As your Prince._

 **~ Morning practice's cancel ended! ~**

 **H-how is it? I made them OOC? TAT I hope not...**

 **Thank you!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
